A Dark Path
by SethHydros
Summary: Yay I got reviews! well here you go! .
1. Default Chapter

  
Hey this is my first fic so please be nice^^;  
Laters  
Sieg ^___________^ SNORLAX!!!!!!!!   
Ch 1  
It was a beautiful day on the road to Viridian City, the sun is shining , flocks of Pidgy  
are sinning in the trees as Ash and Misty walk along the dusty path. Brock has left to tend to his brothers and sisters back in Pewter which leaves Ash in charge of the map. So...where are we? Misty commented   
  
Oh no you've gotten us lost again! Your really lucky I don't tell your mom the time you snuck into Celadon Gym as a girl!   
You wouldn't!!!Ash said trembling   
Wouldn't Ilaughing evilly. Misty takes out her cell phone and dials   
_Hello_ _Ketchum residents Delia speaking _ Hi Mrs. Ketchum this is Misty!_   
Hello! How are you and Ash doing with out Brock?_   
Just fine but iI wanted to tell you some thing... hold on last chance Ash Misty said toyingly   
Ok ok just HANG UP!!Ash said in fear   
Misty said even more evilly and i'll be your servant for a week just HANG UP!!   
  
Mrs. Ketchum? _  
Yes Misty? what did you want to tell me? _   
I just wanted to tell you that Ash is getting a little cold  
WHAT!!!!! Ash are you changing your **you-know-whats****** _every day!!!!!! Misty MAKE SURE that he keeps his fluids up. if he doesn't YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!! ,but I guess this is good practice when you two get married and you have to take care of your daughter ... _   
**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT** **MARRING ASH!!!**   
What was that about? ash asked in his usual clueless tone.   
misty said without any regard to ash what so ever ; Misty's pager went off and she calls out her Starmie in a flustered motion   
Misty what are you doing?   
Although you wont care that page was from Lilly, the message was COME HOME 911' it's probably nothing though i hope. So I'm going back to Cerulean City for a bit but, i'll be back as soon as i can.  
When Ash heard these words thoughts came to his mind, thoughts that he had never would have imagined would happen like Misty your leaving i've got to tell you how i feel... how i've been feeling these past six years...' ash's mind cleared these thoughts as soon as they appeared.   
Ok I guess i'll head back to Pallet now. You know it's really hard to think that after all of these years that where going our separate ways. Misty's feelings were changing every second hatred from her sisters... depression from every body splitting up... and a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time... a feeling that she had so long ago... when she first saw him...   
Oh my God do I have feelings for Ash? Yeah... well I guess I better go she said with a sadness that couldn't be described by words   
Ash spoke in such a tone that you could hardly hear him Will we ever see each other again?   
I know we will she said as sitting on her Starmie   
Take care of your self Misty as her Starmie levitated she said her parting words Hey Ash,   
  
don't forget, you still owe me a new bike   
**anime fall**   
See ya round Ash   
Later Misty   
Starmie took off and as the two of them went there separate ways, as single tear ran down each there cheeks._  
_  



	2. The Capture

  
Hello to all! Thanks for the review o0o FeBrEeZe o0o! Yeah um I forgot to put the background info. for Ash Misty and anyone else who may or may not be in this fic.  
Well for starters This is after the Jotho League and Brock went back to Pewter City for some weird reason , leaving Ash and Misty to travel to Pallet Town alone. the all have cellphones and pagers now , Pikachu and Togipi like sleeping in there masters backpacks so you'll only see a little of them (sorry Pika fans ^^) , and more twists later in the fic! Oh yeah I don't own Pokemon... Nintendo does... damn them.  
Ages:   
Ash 14  
Misty 15  
Delia 37  
Gary 14  
Professor Oak 52  
Tracy 15  
Team Rocket Agents 20-27  
Giovanni 46  
Jessie 19  
James 19  
Domnino 15  
Brock 18 Enjoy!  
Sieg ^_____^ SNORLAX!!!!!!!  
  
  
As Ash walked onward to Viridian City Pikachu stirred in his backpack.  
Pika Pi Pikachu? Where's Misty and that lame excuse for a Pokemon?  
Huh.... oh hey Pikachu. Misty had to go to Cerulean City.... where all alone now. I don't think it's been that way scene we first left Pallet Town.  
Pika piOk whatever just as long as Togipi doesn't come back i'm fine... but I will miss Misty  
Hey Pikachu? how did you say all of that in just two syllables?  
Chu Pika PiSpecial Pokemon magic  
**anime fall** What?!?!?!?! **sigh** Whatever lets just hurry to Viridian  
When Ash arrived in Viridian it was already nightfall. He had planed to meet Gary at his Gym and spend the night then go to Pallet Town and study with Professor Oak for a while. We're almost there Pikachu! Ash said this with a smile but Pikachu knew better. He knew that it was just a cover to make it seem like he didn't care about Misty leaving. Ash didn't realize it yet but he loved her.   
As he walked toward the Gym , Pikachu seemed to senesce something . Ash thought his eyes were deceiving him . Was that a Team Rocket agent? Ash thought. Something's not right... As he approached the Gym entrance he froze. His muscles tightened and Pikachu was emitting sparks from his cheeks,   
Why am I so worried? I'm just going to see Gary, the worst he could do would be to beat me in a battle; God forbid Ash now calmed garbed the handle on the large iron door and swung it open.  
HEY GARY! Ash shouted in the dark Gym HELLO?????????DUDE GARY ARE YOU EVEN HERE????????   
Suddenly **WHACK** Ash lie motionless on the floor  
PIKA PI!!!!!ASH!!!!!!! Pikachu was then shoved into a rubber bag NO!  
Sir I have the boy and the Pikachu a Rocket spoke into his phone  
_ Good work. Return to the base and come to my office. that is all._ spoke a voice that would make Satin tremble.   
The man had hung up the phone and walked over to a small picture frame and smiled evilly. Good, every thing is going according to plans   
  
Oh don't you just hate cliffhangers? Next chapter a question and a truth that will change Ash's life forever. Please review!! I only got two reviews last time! Oh well. I'll live. Whatever.  
Laters^^  
Sieg ^________^ SNORLAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_


End file.
